


Stuck In Between

by MunofSilver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Different Worlds, Human Lee, M/M, Tanuki Gaara, Yôkai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunofSilver/pseuds/MunofSilver
Summary: Lee, a human, while trying to escape his "prison," gets lost in the forest due to the heavy rainfall, so he takes shelter in a cave. This is no ordinary cave, for one thing, a tanuki named Gaara lives there. Part of GaaLee bingo on Tumblr.
Relationships: Gaara/Rock Lee
Comments: 30
Kudos: 46
Collections: GaaLee Bingo





	1. On a Rainy Night

Very late into the night, a young man is running for his life in the dark forest. The only light is the lantern given to him by his friend when she helped him escape. With him is a knife given to him by his other friend. His clothes are ripped and dirty, but Lee didn’t care. He also didn’t care that his clothes didn’t fit or his shoes pinched. All he cared about was getting far away from his prison. 

Sadly the light from the lantern isn’t that bright, and he can’t seem to remember any marking. It doesn’t help that poor Lee can only see a few feet in front of him, and he keeps looking back to make sure no one is following him. Things are getting worse because it is now starting to rain very hard. 

“I need to get out of the rain,” Lee ensures himself. 

Right now, he’s sitting under a tree to keep the rain off of him. Not wanting to be in the open, and his clothes aren’t good for keeping warm, Lee looks desperately to find shelter. Scanning the area the best he can, Lee does see something. Not far from him, near a beautiful large lake, is a cave. The looks of it a nice huge cave that even if they come for him in there, Lee can still hide until they leave. 

With sore feet and the pouring rain coming down on his head Lee runs towards the cave. Luckily he didn’t fall or slip on anything. Right now, poor Lee needs all the luck he can get and then some. Once in the cave, Lee takes off his shoes and rubs his feet. Then he takes off his clothes and rings them out. He puts them back on. Still wet, but better than before. 

Lee decides to rest a bit before finding the meet-up point, where he is sure his friends are waiting for him. Right now, he is sure they are wondering where he is. Lee knows they will wait for him all day if need be. They both know Lee will show up; if not then, Lee doesn’t want to think about that. He doesn’t want to go back to that horrible life. 

Lee closes his eyes for a bit and sighs. As soon as the rain stops, Lee will leave this cave, which seems to be the new plan. The next thing Lee knew, it was morning. He woke up to find a small fire near him and a blanket wrap around him. 

“You looked cold,” a voice comes from somewhere in the cave. 

Lee doesn’t recognize the voice or know where it is even coming from. He jumps up and trips on the blanket wrapped around him. He wiggles out of it and stands up, placing his hand on his knife tied around at his hip. “Who…. Who’s there?” He asked, backing away towards the cave opening. 

He turns around to find the cave opening is closing. Lee is about to freak the heck out. “Don’t worry; it does that when the border is opening. It would help if you hid,” the voice calls out this time, it sounds like it’s coming from the back of the cave. 

Lee can see the back of the cave. Based on what he saw outside, this cave should be huge and deep. The wall next to his opens up like a door. He spins around to see it and takes a few steps backward. 

“You will be safe there. Hurry up now,” the voice is closer, but Lee still sees nothing. 

Soon he is pushed through the hole, and it closes behind him. Scared beyond belief, Lee starts to try to get the wall to open again while yelling, “Open up! Let me out, please!” 

Nothing happens, and after a while, Lee stops and leans his head against the wall, wondering what to do. The wall opened again, causing Lee to fall and rollover. He lands in front of a pair of feet. No, not feet paws, like raccoon paws. Looking up, Lee sees what looks like a human but doesn’t look like one. The person standing in front of him has black claws for hands, a tail, raccoon looking ears poking out of his blood-red hair, no eyebrows or pupils in his seafoam eyes with black rings around them, and pale skin. This half person is wearing a loosely tied maroon yukata exposing part of his chest and a black haori. 

He holds out his clawed hand towards Lee to help him to his feet. Lee didn’t take his hand but wasn’t rude about it. He stands on his own and bows. “Thank you,” he said before he raised his head. 

The creature brings back his hand, “No need for that. My name Gaara by the way,” his ears flick as he looks outside, “It seems the rain is not going to stop anytime soon. You can stay if you want. I guess,” Gaara shrugs. 

Lee looks and sees the cave opening is indeed back, and it’s still pouring. Lee sighs; it seems the best thing to do is stay here, but will he be safe with this Gaara? Lee glances at Gaara then back outside. He does this a few times, thinking if he should stay or go. Almost as if Gaara could read Lee’s mind, he takes a step bad. 

“You can leave if you want up to you. By the way, you are acting. I’m guessing you have never seen a tanuki before,” Gaara calmly says. 

Lee was taken back, but how calm Gaara sounded, “I thought that tanukis look more animal-like,” Lee shyly says. 

Gaara sighs in annoyance, “All tanukis have an animal form you are talking about and a human one. This is my human form,” Gaara raises his arms and turns around like he was showing off an outfit. 

Gaara’s ears flick again, and he looks outside, “It seems the rain is not going away for at least a few days a week at the most. The forest spirit loves the rain spirit. They can only see each other when he brings the rain,” Gaara faces Lee again, “When he does come, he likes to stay with his love. Like I said before, you are free to leave if you want.” 

Gaara walks over to the fire and tosses a few more logs onto it. Lee watches the heavy rainfall. If he goes back into that, he will get lost and soaking wet like last night. Thinking about how wet his clothes were when he first entered the cave. Now his clothes are dry, wait when did that happen? These aren’t the clothes he had on before. Then Lee noticed his clothes were hanging up to dry near the fire. That’s not all; he’s wearing the same thing Gaara is. This time instead of his clothes being too big, they are too small. 

It’s easy to tell that Gaara is shorter than Lee. Deciding to stay for now. Lee sits by the fire across from Gaara. The tanuki looks up and seems surprised a bit, “You want to stay?” 

“I won’t get far with this rain,” Lee answered. 

“I could help with that. I can get you an umbrella,” Gaara answered back. 

“I will need my clothes back,” Lee points over to his hanging clothes. 

“I think your clothes are dry now,” Gaara gets up to check on them.

“It seems like you want to get rid of me,” Lee looks hurt; he doesn’t like the idea of being unwanted. 

Gaara only shrugs, “Makes no difference to me,” he sits back down by the fire, “They are dry now.”

Lee gets dressed in his original clothes. If he had a choice, he liked the other set better. They were small only because of how tall Lee is. “Sorry, if you didn’t like the clothes, those are the only ones I can make,” Gaara looks over his shoulder, glancing at Lee before turning his attention back at the fire. 

Lee holding the clothes he was wearing, “You make your own clothes?” 

“Not really, I just transformed some leaves,” Gaara shrugs. 

The clothes are now gone, and Lee is holding two leaves, one was a brown color. He drops the leaves. Stepping around them so he won’t step on them, Lee takes one more look outside. Nothing has changed. Lee doesn’t know why he thought it would, wishful thinking maybe. It looks like his friends will have to wait a little longer. Lee hopes they aren’t out stuck in the rain. 

“I take it you are staying,” Gaara now poking at the fire. 

“At least until the rain stops,” Lee answer sitting across from Gaara once again. 

Gaara only nods his head. Something smelled good to Lee. It’s making his mouth water and his belly growl. Something that the tanuki had noticed, “Hungry?” 

Lee’s head shot up. With a little blush of embarrassment, he slowly nods his head, “I’m starving.”

“When was the last time you ate?” Gaara turned over some fish he was cooking over the fire.

“Yesterday morning,” Lee whispers. 

Gaara was able to pick it up with his big ears. He glances at him as he hears Lee’s stomach growl a second time. Adding more fish on the fire Gaara also adds some leeks with them. 

“Do you usually only eat one meal a day? From what I understand, a person eats three.” 

Lee looks at the fish and leeks cooking. He can’t wait to eat some. That is if Gaara will let him. Lee won’t take anything unless offered. He takes in the scent, and it brings him back to the camping trips he would take with his father. Lee wished he could go back to those days. Gaara’s question brings Lee back. 

“Humans are supposed to have three meals a day. Some are unable to. For me, a meal or two a day is normal now,” Lee answered. 

“You will be fine with only one meal today?” Gaara seems confused. 

Most humans he sees have more weight to them than Lee. The young human sitting across from him is tall and has very little body fat. Gaara doesn’t truly understand all the human ways. Lee is the first human he has seen in ten years. They rarely come here, and when they do, it’s usually with another yokai. No one has looked as weak as Lee did. Maybe weak is not the right thing to say. Healthier looking would be better. 

Lee thinks to himself. He never really ever had three meals a day. Every day before he goes hunting, Gai would make a huge breakfast that would keep Lee full until dinner time. Then have a big dinner full of meat. Mostly whatever Lee brought home from hunting or fishing. A question came to Lee. 

“Forgive me for asking a question instead of answering yours. Where did you get the fish and leeks?” 

Gaara smiles, “Answer my question, then I’ll answer yours.” 

Lee smiles in return. “Fair enough. Eating when I can is my usual when it comes to food in general, is my new normal. Before it was two big meals a day,” Lee regrets saying the last part. 

“Interesting. As for the food, I grew the leeks in my garden in the back of the cave. There is a lake outside full of fish,” Gaara now has two plates and is placing the fully cooked food on them.

Lee has more questions, but they can wait until he’s done eating. Right now, Gaara has placed a plate full of food, and Lee doesn’t want to wait or beg for it. The food tasted as good as it smells. Lee eats like a wild animal, or that he hasn’t eaten in days. Did Lee lie to Gaara? Not that it matters. The thing is Gaara doesn’t like it when others lie to him.


	2. Two People One Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a visit from an old friend Gaara hears some good news. Later on, Lee knows he will have to stay the night, but there is only one bed and two people.

The food was the best thing Lee ate in years. He couldn’t help himself and gobbled it down quickly. Now he kind of regrets it since he has the hiccups. The plates Gaara and Lee were using turned back into yellow leaves.  _ “Where is he getting all these colored leaves?” _ Lee wonders. It’s spring, and the trees are full of green still. Not to mention Gaara never left the cave since Lee been here. By now, Lee gets it that Gaara lives in this cave, but Lee still has questions. 

With the rain, Lee can’t tell what time it is. He did see some sun not that long ago, so he knows it’s daytime, at least. Now that the hiccups are gone, Lee tries to get some answers. It seems Gaara has something to say. 

“Since you will be here for a while, I should know your name.” 

A red flag enters Lee’s mind. He remembers that if humans give their name to a yokai, they will own you and control you. Lee doesn’t want to be controlled again. He just escaped from that. With another sigh of annoyance, Gaara speaks up again, “Not all yokai can steal a person’s name. The ones that do will try to either force you or trick you into giving it. I only suggested it. I can’t do anything with your name, but if you’re that worried, you can give me a fake one.”

Lee doesn’t have any other name but his own and the one that his captured called him. He is done with that life, so his only option is, “My name is Lee.” 

Gaara’s ears rise, and he looks towards the back of the cave. He puts out the fire and places a hand on the cave wall. It opens as it did before, “Another one is coming.” 

Lee stands up as the cave opening starts it’s closing. Without a word, the young man enters the new opening. Gaara takes his hand off, and it closes. He heads to the back of the cave and claps his hands or together like he was going to pry, only to rub them a bit as he moves them over his head. He opens his hands and brings them down in front of his face, then on the wall. The cave’s back then fades away as four turtle looking creatures come out, followed by another tanuki. The four kappas leave, each giving a little wave at Gaara, while the tanuki stays. 

“Want me to keep it open?” Gaara asked. 

“I can open it myself on this side,” the tanuki said, sitting by a rock. 

Gaara closed his hands, and the wall returned, “What do I owe the pleasure, Shukaku?” 

Shukaku places a leaf on the rock and transforms it into a table. He places two cups and a bottle on the table along with some tasty human treats, “I’m here to celebrate.” Shukaku answered while pouring sake into the cups. 

“Celebrate what? Is my father letting me back into the yokai world, and I can see my siblings again?” Gaara sits down and takes the cup Shukaku slides over. 

“No luck with that, I’m afraid. You can still only visit by chance. I’ll try again next time I see him,” Shukaku raises his sake cup, “I’m here to tell you that you’re going to be an uncle,” Shukaku clings his cup with Gaara’s and gulps the sake. 

Gaara doesn’t move like a deer in headlights, “You mean, Temari is…” “Is with child,” Shukaku cuts off Gaara. 

A small smile appears on Gaara. He’s happy his sister found love. Gaara movies the hair that was covering his forehead and brushed a hand over his mark. “I guess this means she won’t be visiting much for a while,” Gaara takes a sip of the sake. 

Shukaku pours himself another cup full, “You’re father doesn’t know. She wanted me to tell you first,” he slams down his sake, “Kankuro does know.” 

Gaara finishes his sake and pours himself another one, “How is he?” 

“Fine. Still hates the human world. That reminds me he wants me to bring you something,” Shukaku brings out a colored box made out of marble.

Gaara has never seen Kankuro make or own anything so beautiful before. He reaches for it as Shukaku slides it over. 

“He didn’t make it. Kankuro said it belonged to your mother.” 

Gaara freezes in mid-reach. His mother, this was once his mother’s. The thought of his mother made Gaara move away from the box, “I’ll open it later,” he mumbled. 

Once the bottle of sake is gone, Shukaku leaves, turning the table back into a rock. Gaara picks up the leaf that the older tanuki left behind and adds it with the others in his magic leaf box. Placing both boxes on a shelf, he keeps hidden. Gaara traces his hand across the one that was once his mother’s before closing the closet. He starts the fire up again and opens the way for Lee. 

Lee was standing in front of the wall; there’s not much else he could do. There’s not much light, only a small opening that Lee couldn’t reach or climb too. After a while of staring at the wall, Lee looks around this little room. The only thing in the room was a garden. Lee remembered Gaara saying he had one. Lee makes his way towards the garden, but when he got closer, something stopped him. 

Some invisible force was blocking his way. Soon everything got blurry, and Lee felt a bit sleepy. He was about to pass out when he heard Gaara’s voice, “Enough, let the human go!” 

Like that, Lee’s vision returned to normal, and he is no longer tired. He is very confused, “Sorry, that is something to keep others out. I don’t want anyone to damage my garden,” Gaara says as he drags Lee out. 

“I would never do anything to your garden. I only wanted to look at it,” Lee defends himself. 

“I don’t want anyone looking at it either,” Gaara snarled non threateningly. 

“Then why put me in there then?” Lee breaks free from Gaara’s grip. 

“I needed someplace to hide you. Who knows who is coming out of the yokai world or what they will do if they see you,” Gaara growled threateningly. 

“I thought yokai wandered around everywhere,” Lee shyly says. 

“You humans have everything about yokai wrong. For the most part,” Gaara stops walking and turns to face Lee. “One major thing is we usually look nothing like in the pictures you humans drew of us,” Gaara crosses his arms. 

“I can tell since you have a human form,” Lee looks Gaara up and down, “How do you look in your animal form? If you don’t mind me asking.”

“Different than other tanukis,” Gaara looks away, “I hate it.” 

Lee leaves it at that. He doesn’t want to upset his host. On a rock, Lee noticed some rice balls that weren’t there before. “Did you make those?” Lee points to them. 

Gaara looks over his shoulder at the rice balls. Then he focused back at Lee, “No. A friend stopped by and forgot them when he left. You can have some if you want.” 

Lee can’t remember the last time he had rice balls. His father, Gai, would pack him rice balls before Lee heads out sometimes. That was a long time ago, sadly. Does he dare take some? He did have a big breakfast this morning. Lee is starting to get hungry again, so he gives in and takes two rice balls. Leaving one left that Gaara took for himself. 

Little did Lee know that half the day is already gone. Looking outside, Lee can see a patch of less sun until finally, he sees the moon. Something pops into Lee’s head. 

“With all this rain, won’t the animal and humans that live in the forest drown?” 

Gaara looks up from whatever he was doing; Lee couldn’t see, “No. The animals were giving warning before the rain sprite came, No humans live in the forest. They pass through,” Gaara goes back to his thing. 

“Everything will be fine then?” Lee asks, daring to sneak closer to Gaara.

“Always has been. Do you usually worry so much?” 

“Does it bother you?” Lee is behind Gaara now. 

Gaara knows Lee is looking over his shoulder. He doesn’t mind; Lee will have to learn the hard way. There are two light green leaves in front of Gaara; he has already hidden the box. The tanuki places a hand on each of the leaves and closes his eyes. Lee watches in awe, wondering what he’s doing. There was a puff of smoke that made Lee light-headed, and two light green blankets replace the leaves. 

“That’s how you do it,” Lee didn’t know he spoke out loud. 

Gaara doesn’t say anything picks them up, and moves to a rock near the wall on the right. Placing a dead looking leaf on it and more smoke and a bed was there. That could fit two people. 

“Are you suggesting we share the same bed?” Lee’s eyes widen with shock. 

“We’re both males and will have our clothes on. It’s not like we will be doing anything,” Gaara looks at Lee, “You’re not suggesting anything, are you?” Gaara raised an eyebrow if he had one. 

“No, not at all,” Lee raises his hands and shakes them with his head, “I was only wondering, why not make two beds?” Lee pokes his two index fingers together.

It has been years since Lee slept in a bed. He almost forgot what they looked like. Sleeping on anything other than a cold hard floor is welcoming for Lee, even if it means sharing it with a tanuki. 

“I can only make one, but I can make it any size,” Gaara looks at the bed, “I’ll make it bigger next time if you want.”

“It should be fine. Thank you,” Lee smiles. 

Gaara seems confused. Besides his siblings, no one has ever thanked him. Now the young tanuki doesn’t quite know what to say or do. Should he even say or do anything? 

“Ummm. You are welcome,” Gaara slowly says. 

Lee decides he wants to help, taking the blankets, he starts to make the bed, while Gaara stands there watching. Working, Lee starts to hums a tune that Gaara remembers from his childhood. Before he died, Gaara’s uncle Yashamaru would hum the same tune to Gaara every night before bed. Once done, Lee turns around to see Gaara staring at him, looking hurt. Before Lee could say anything, Gaara asks a question. 

“How do you know that tune?” 

“It’s a very well known lullaby in the village I was born,” Lee answers. 

Gaara doesn’t react, but Lee continues, “There are words to it. I don’t remember. My father didn’t know the words, only the tune.” 

Gaara only nods. They stare at each other for a few minutes before Gaara walks away. 

“I have to attend to my garden for a bit. Feel free to go to bed if you want,” Gaara says looking, over his shoulder. 

Lee watches Gaara enter the wall, still unsure how he does that. Lee gets into the bed. It’s nice, soft, and surprisingly warm. Wrapping the blanket around his leg, Lee smiles as he closes his eyes. “I miss sleeping in a bed,” Lee sighs as he rolls to his side back, facing the wall. 

“You don’t sleep in a bed? I thought humans did.” 

Lee’s eyes open wide. Laying next to Lee on his side, facing him was Gaara. He was not expecting the yokai to be back so soon. Lee scouts back a bit. Bring the blanket towards his neck.

“We do sleep in beds. I used to long ago.” 

“Why don’t you anymore?” Gaara blinks. 

Not wanting to talk about it, Lee fakes a yawn, “I’m getting tired. I’m going to sleep now,” Lee pretends to fall asleep. Gaara keeps staring at him, and Lee can feel it. Looking over Lee, Gaara noticed a few small bruises on his neck. Like someone was choking him or wearing something very tight. Look both old and new; some were almost healed. Gaara turns his back towards Lee and drifts off into sleep. 

In the morning, Lee felt something soft around his arms and tickling his ear. He wakes up to see he is hugging Gaara’s tail. He’s facing Gaara, whose back is towards him hugging his big fluffy tanuki tail. It appears that Gaara doesn’t notice, but Lee lets go anyway. Too scared to see if Gaara is awake or not, so Lee acts like he’s asleep. 

“Do you like my tail?” 

Hearing Gaara made Lee pull the blanket over his head to hide his blush. Gaara wags his tail a little. When he knows Lee isn’t going to say anything, he rolls over to face him. 

“I only ask because most of the night, you were hugging my tail while petting it. Keep saying how fluffy and soft it is.” 

Lee can’t believe he did all that and that Gaara noticed it. Was he awake all night, or did Lee hugging his tail wake him up? Perhaps Gaara doesn’t sleep much; he is a yokai tanuki after all. When did Lee start all the petting and hugging? 

“My ears may not be fluffy, but they are soft if you want to touch them?” 

Taking the blanket off his head. Lee is looking at Gaara’s tanuki ears. They flick and turn to the side. Gaara sighs as he gets out of bed. 

“Maybe later someone is coming,” he glanced over his shoulder at Lee. 

He only nods, knowing full well what he means and needs to do. Getting out of bed even though he didn’t want to, Lee walks over to the wall. He is showing his hands to Gaara. 

“I promise I won’t look at your garden.” 

“Don’t worry. The room I’ll open for you will have something you can see and touch if you want,” Gaara walks next to Lee and opens the wall. 

Lee sees Gaara placing his hand on the wall and pushing it. Then the wall opens like before. The confused human will ask later right now he enters the room so Gaara can do what he needs to. If only he can stop thinking about that soft fluffy tail tickling his ear. 


	3. Soft and Fluffy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Lee find out more about each other while another yokai comes to visit, and Gaara's tail goes maximum floof.

With the four kapps now home, Gaara closes the opening to the yokai world. Before he opens the way for Lee, the tanuki cleans up a bit. Putting things away and dusting. Done with his work Gaara is unable to get Lee as he wants. With his big tanuki ears, Gaara hears the chime that tells him that someone wants to pass through. When Gaara opened the way, a young human-looking female with extremely long brown hair tipped with needles of different sizes, pure white eyes, wearing a yellow and green summer pattern kimono walked out. 

“Matsuri, what brings you here?” Gaara asked, closing the portal. 

“Business and a visit,” Matsuri chirped. 

She drops the bundle she was carrying. She smiles as she opens it. Bring out a small box of thread and place it on a rock. Gaara transforms the rock into a table for her. The next thing she pulls out is some black fabric. Matsuri puts it down next to the box. Now ready, she looks up at Gaara with the same smile she always has. 

“I know that day is coming up. Like last year you wanted me to make you an appropriate attire, I assume you want me to again this year,” Matsuri finished putting her bundle away. 

Gaara knows this will take a while. He doesn’t want to keep Lee waiting. Lee is the strangest human he has ever met, and Gaara wants to know more about him. Matsuri is a yokai, but she works with humans as well as yokai. Maybe now would be a good time to see how Lee would react around other yokai. 

“Gaara, is something wrong?” Matsuri asked when she noticed Gaara was quiet for a while. 

“Nothing is wrong. You are right. I do wish to have a new attire. First, I need to do something,” Gaara gets up and opens the wall, and enters, leaving a confused Matsuri alone. She starts to worry about Gaara. 

In the room, Lee sees lots of human things. The room is full of stuff all piled in the center. He noticed a small white and pink folding fan with sakura blossoms on it through the pile. He remembers this fan. She has had this fan since she was a child. It is the fan that he. Lee tosses the fan away from him towards the other side of the room. He hated her and what she did to him. Why is that fan here? Lee sold it to a merchant that was passing through town. He said it would be a perfect wedding gift for his sister. 

That was six years ago. Lee digs into the pile again. He finds all kinds of things books, more folding fans, a deck of cards, some pictures in frames, and even some makeup .that’s used. Lee was too busy in the pile that he didn’t notice Gaara entered until trying to reach something on top caused him to fall. He landed on something soft, fluffy, and furry. 

“Are you all right?” 

Lee looks down to see that Gaara’s tail has grown in size and got even more soft and fluffy than before. Lee slides off the tail, and it returns to normal size. Gaara rushes over to Lee to make sure he’s alright. 

“That was the softest thing I have ever felt,” Lee whispers. 

Gaara turns away to hide his blush. His ears can hear everything. Sometimes he hates that. Sadly for him, Lee saw the blush but lucky for the tanuki, the human doesn’t say anything about it. He just smiles and thanks him. 

“Thank you for saving me.”

“You’re welcome,” Gaara faces him once the blush is gone, “I have a guest over, and it might take a while before you can leave this room. I just wanted to warn you.”

“Thank you for telling me. I should be fine here. Before you go, where do you get all these human things? Some do look personal,” Lee points to the big pile with some little ones around it. 

“When a human marries a yokai, they have to live in the yokai world. Before the day of the wedding, they have to give up their human life. That means never return to the human world unless with their yokai lover and leave all their possessions behind. Even wedding gifts from their human families,” Gaara picks up a tea kettle and places it back in a pile. 

Lee feels bad for those humans, but he’s sure their yokai lover would have said something. Even if they agreed to it, that is still a lot for a human to give up. 

“The human leaves everything here in between the human and yokai world. As the guardian, it’s part of my job to make sure these things never return to the human world. Before you ask if these things would return, then humans may know who these things belong to and go looking for them.” 

Lee can understand. He bets it would be bad for a human to get lost in the world of yokai. Can a human even enter the yokai world on their own? Soon the wall opens up, “Gaara is everything alright? You have is that a human?” Matsuri screams. 

Lee is frightened; he has never seen a yokai like this before. She looks human except for her eyes and hair. That ends in needles. Lee slowly moves behind Gaara, hand on his knife just in case. Gaara’s tail starts to grow again. Matsuri only grins. 

“Tell me, Mr. Tanuki Kun, why is a human here?” She looks over the growing tail towards Lee, “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you. I worked with many humans.” 

Gaara’s tail starts to shrink, and Lee sides step out from behind him. Lee bows, and Matsuri does the same. Her grin turns into a little smile as she turns her focus on Gaara. 

“He’s staying here until the rain stops,” Gaara crosses his arms. 

Matsuri looks Lee over, making a clicking sound before leaving the room. Gaara follows her. He turns to Lee and singles for him to follow, and he does so. Matsuri brings out a blank scroll, she waves her hand over it, and words appear on it. Along with a picture of Gaara in human form, in his undergarments. Lee had to look away. n

Gaara glares at Matsuri. He was told she wouldn’t use that image on the scroll. Matsuri couldn’t help herself when she saw it. Nothing is going to make her change it now. She reads the scroll over to make sure she got what she needed. With a snap of her fingers, the scroll goes blank and back in her komodo. Moving over to the fabric, she grabs Gaara by the collar of his yukata.

“I know you want black again. What fabric do you like the most?” Matsuri leads Gaara towards the fabric she has on display, “Last year you liked the fleece one. Do you want to use it again this year?” 

Gaara looks over the fleece one, which was soft and warm. Great for the cold. Sadly as soon as it got wet, it didn’t end well. Since the rain is not going away by that time, Gaara looks past the fleece. Touching the silk, he seemed satisfied. It seems light and able to get wet. With his claws, he picks up the silk and shows it to Matsuri. 

“You want the silk one. Sure thing. I can have it done by tomorrow morning at the latest,” she turns towards Lee, “Now for you.” 

What does she want with him? She floats on over to Lee Landing right in front of him. Looking towards Gaara, Lee can see he is glaring at Matsuri. His claws and teeth are on display as a warning. That does help Lee calm a bit. It seems Gaara will protect him. Now Lee wonders why. 

“I need to take your measurements. So I can make some new, better fitting clothes,” Matsuri smiles showing her sharp black teeth. 

Lee relaxes. Glad to know she only wants to help him. Gaara also relaxes and lowers his guard a bit. Matsuri shows her measuring tape and lefts up Lee’s arms. She takes a few measurements. 

“As I thought these clothes were for an adult human male about 6 feet 3 and full of muscle in his upper body. Not so much, his legs. You are indeed an adult human. You seem to be a little under 6 feet, and your whole body is muscle. Mostly in your legs,” Matsuri spins Lee around a few times, “I can tell these clothes are those that belong to a palace guard. I see the symbol of the royal family. You don’t look like a guard. How did you get these clothes?” 

Gaara’s ear perks up. He didn’t know those were from the palace. Maybe he shouldn’t have let Lee stay. Why would a guard be out in the rain? The more Gaara knows about Lee, the more he wonders about this strange human. When Lee entered the cave, he looked like he’d been running for a while. The fact that Lee took off his shoes meant that his feet hurt. Looking down at Lee’s feet, he still hasn’t put the shoes back on. It seems Gaara is not the only one to notice. 

“If you want, I can make you some shoes as well? Guard shoes aren’t meant for everyday wear,” Matsuri points at Lee’s feet. 

“Thank you, Miss.” 

“My name is Matsuri.” 

Lee looks at Gaara and nods in return. 

“My name is Lee. Nice to meet you.” 

“My my aren’t you a nice human,” Matsuri smiles, showing her teeth again. 

Lee gulps. Those teeth look like they can ripe his flesh off in minutes. Lee remembers hearing that some yokai like to eat humans. 

“You looked worried. Don’t tell me you think I eat humans,” the female yokai rolls her eyes, “Let me tell you I have been working with yokai and humans for over 300 years. I have never seen a yokai eat a human. Yes, some do drink human blood but never eat human flesh. I don’t know where you humans got that from.” 

“I told you before humans are wrong about yokai,” Gaara crosses his arms once more. 

Lee remembers Gaara adding, “For the most part.” He will let it pass. The young human is glad to hear that no yokai has ever eaten a human before. He is curious about the drinking blood part. Matsuri leans in closer to Lee so only he could hear. She knows how to make it, so Gaara’s big ears can’t pick up what she is saying. 

“Are you a palace guard? Don’t say anything, only nod or shake your head.” 

Lee shakes his head. When he escaped, his friend Hinata brought him some new clothes to wear and the lantern. His other friend Tenten gave him her knife and shoes. Neither of them had time to find something that would fit him better. Matsuri nods her head. 

“Do you want me to take your measurements in private?”

Lee glances over at Gaara. By looking at the tanuki’s face, he’s not happy he can’t hear what Matsuri says to Lee. Lee knows that he needs to be out of these big clothes for her to take proper measurements. Without them on, he would be like that picture of Gaara on the scroll. Lee shyly nods his head. Matsuri takes his hand and leads him to the wall. She opens it and walks in, closing it behind her. They were back in the room full of human stuff. 

“I thought only Gaara could open the way,” Lee stated. 

“Every yokai can open the way to this room. Now let’s get started, shall we?” 

Gaara is waiting for them. He has an idea of what’s going on in there. At the same time, he wants to know what they are talking about—more about Lee in general. When Gaara gets nervous or concerned, he tends to play with his tail, which is what he’s doing right now. He stops once the wall starts to open, but he’s still holding his tail. Both walkout Lee is wearing some green bodysuit (like the one he wears in the show) and a yellow belt, with black open toed shoes. Gaara knew Matsuri was fast but to make all that in a few hours, she had to use some of her powers. 

He is right. Matsuri used some of her hair as thread to help make the clothes faster. She also uses her hair to help with the sewing to speed things up. One thing Matsuri loves about her hair is being able to control it and use it to help sew. So she can take on many projects at once for like a wedding. 

“I must go now. I have your new attire to work on,” Matsuri bows to both Gaara and Lee. 

Gaara opens the way for her, and she leaves. Meanwhile, Lee was looking over his old clothes, wondering what to do with them. He’s currently holding them; then, he decides to leave them in the room with the other human stuff. Gaara closes the wall behind Lee. Right now, Lee is full of joy. He never had an outfit made just for him. He took one look at Gaara and saw something odd. 

“Gaara, you’re tail is all snarl looking. Do you need to brush it?” 

Gaara looks at his tail and wags it a bit. His playing with it before must have made it messy. He normally doesn’t care, but he does have a brush for it. Mind as well use it. 

“That does sound nice. I have a brush for it,” Gaara gets the said brush and hands it to Lee. 

Taking the brush, Lee starts to brush Gaara’s fluffy tail. Lee is very careful as he brushes Gaara’s tail. He was making sure not to go too fast or hard with every pass of the brush. Lee pets the tail with his free hand. Gaara seems to like it as Lee can hear him purring. Can tanukis purr? It doesn’t sound like a cat’s purr, but Gaara is purring. It’s a low soft purr that makes Lee smile. He can’t remember the last time he felt this relaxed. 

Now done with brushing, Lee hands Gaara back the brush. Looking over his tail, it’s now more fluffy than before. Still smiling, Lee laughs, causing Gaara to look at him, confused. 

“You have a very soft tail, Gaara. With how fluffy it is, I bet it could be used as a pillow,” Lee stops laughing, “Can I still pet your ears?” 

Gaara nods and lowers his head. Lee gently rubs Gaara’s ears and pets behind them. Gaara lets out another low purr as he closes his eyes. He never thought he would like getting his tail brushed or ears petted, but he very much enjoyed it and was a bit disappointed when Lee stopped. 

"You have soft ears. I say they are softer than your tail,” Lee comments. 

Gaara blushes a little and turns away so Lee can’t see. Looking outside the cave, Gaara does see a bit of moon poking out. He goes and transforms the leaves into the blankets and bed. Like before, Lee takes the blankets and makes the bed. He hums that tune again. Lee gets into bed while Gaara attends to his garden. Once the tanuki climbs into bed and pulls his covers up, Lee turns to face him. 

“Umm. Gaara, can I. Can I hug your tail while sleeping? I like your tail. It was so soft, and it helped keep me warm.” 

“S..sure,” Gaara brings his tail up towards Lee. 

Before Lee could hold it, Gaara made it grow bigger so Lee could use it as a pillow. Lee hugs the tail and buries his face in its fur. He smiles with a yawn. 

“Thank you, Gaara. Good night.” 

Gaara stares at Lee, “You’re welcome. Good night.” 

Before he lays down to sleep, Gaara watches Lee. What are these feelings he’s having? He never lets anyone touch his ears but his siblings, so why did he let Lee? Why did he even offer in the first place? Gaara thinks about all his questions until sleep takes over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matsuri is a harionago yokai.


	4. Worse Place To Be Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee gets lost in the yokai world where he meets Shukaku. While Gaara ignoring his father's orders to never enter without his persimmon goes looking for Lee with help.
> 
> Warning: There is talk of testicles because tanuki. You knew it was going to happen.

Lee woke up, still hugging Gaara’s tail. It has seemed to have returned to normal size. Once again, the tip is tickling Lee’s ear. With a smile, Lee rubs his face against the tail. The tip wags and tickles his ear some more, making Lee giggle. 

“You do like my tail,” Gaara smiles. 

Gaara got Lee. The human does like how soft the tanuki’s tail is. Gaara’s ears flick again. Lee frees Gaara’s tail as he gets out of bed, heading to the back wall. Lee stays in bed and watches even though he knows what’s going on. 

“Someone is coming?” Lee asked. 

Gaara nods and places his hand on the wall opening it. He looks back at Lee, still in bed. 

“How can you tell?” Lee asked, removing the blankets that have wrapped around him. 

“I can hear the chime they ring for me. Your human ears will never be able to pick up the sound,” Gaara’s ears flick again, “Hurry up now; they seem to be in a hurry.” 

Lee moved to the wall, and it closed before he got there. 

“It’s alright. You can stay,” Gaara walks towards the back of the cave, “Matsuri,” all he needed to say. 

Gaara opens the portal, and Matsuri pokes her head in. She looks around the room and smiles. 

“No need to close. I’m only here to drop this off,” she hands Gaara his new attire, “Try it on. I want to make sure it fits, and you approve.” 

Gaara puts on his new attire. It fits perfectly and looks the way he wanted. 

“Thank you, Matsuri. Just the way I wanted,” Gaara bows. 

Matsuri laughs into her sleeve, “I see you learned something from your human companion,” she waves and leaves. 

Gaara closes the portal up. He was about to release Lee when he remembers Lee didn’t go into hiding. Then why isn’t Lee in the cave? 

Lee was watching Gaara do something with the back of the cave before he felt dizzy from this strange light coming from the area. After rubbing his eyes, Lee noticed he’s not in the cave anymore. Where could he be? Is this the yokai world? 

“This can’t be good,” Lee whispers, looking around. 

Looking back, Lee only sees a large tree. It has tiny shrines all around it and a bell in a branch like it’s a part of it that Lee can’t seem to reach. He tries to climb up the tree, like with the garden, something he can’t see prevents him from doing so. 

“This is definitely, not good. I need to find a way to return home,” Lee is too much on edge to notice he called the cave home. 

He is walking slowly while hugging the wall with his back against it. He hears all kinds of sounds. Every step felt like he was getting closer to some horrible fate worse than death. Now at the corner, he has no choice but to face it. Poking his head out, he looks left, right, even up. His eyes widen by the site he sees. 

All kinds of yokai, all running, walking, flying, jumping, or floating around, talking, laughing, having a good time. Lee was glad to see some humans around with the yokai. Still unsure how safe he is, Lee slowly steps out, hoping to find Matsuri for help. Sadly he can’t see her, but he keeps looking, hoping no one will notice him. 

It looks like Lee in some marketplace. There are stalls full of things for sale, some bars, and ever a playground looking area for kids. This place reminds Lee of his village during a festival. The only thing missing is the food stalls. Trying not to stick out like a sore thumb, Lee slowly makes his way through the crowd. Try as he might, a human is still news to the world of yokai, and it didn’t take long for something to notice him. 

“A human, and a new one at that. More interesting, he’s alone.”

Lee turns around to see a human with black rings around his gold color eyes. His pupils are four-pointed star-shaped with dots around it. Lee can tell he is a yokai but not what kind. Based on the rings around his eyes, Lee would guess a tanuki like Gaara. If that’s the case, where are his ears and tail? The yokai smiled, showing his fangs. Gaara doesn’t have any. 

“I should tell Rasa that his son is slipping, letting a human enter without permission. Maybe I should keep you as a pet,” it laughed, “Would you like that?” 

Lee starts to back away. The yokai block Lee’s movements by grabbing him and running off. Everything is a blur to Lee as the yokai rushes past everything. Dodging other yokai and people, soon reaching a small building near a forest. Lee is tossed inside and locks the door. 

“Good, he didn’t notice you. Not yet at least,” he turns to face Lee, “I bet you’re wondering what’s going on and who I am?” The yokai laughs, “My name is Shukaku. I am a proud tanuki,” he puffs out his chest. 

Lee only blinks his eyes. He is still wondering where his tail and ears are? Lee was broken from his thoughts when Shukaku spoke again. 

“You doubt me, don’t you, human. Gaara is the only tanuki you have seen then. You are mistaken to think all tanukis are like him. For one thing, this is my human form. For another thing, Gaara is only half yokai. He was born to a human mother,” Shukaku snorted. 

Lee sits down from the shock he just got. Gaara has a human mother! After his recovery, Lee looks into Shukaku’s eyes. 

“Excuse me, sir. Can I please see your tanuki form?” 

Shukaku laughs out loud. Never in his life has he encountered a human so bold before. Is it Lee’s innocence that makes him so bold? Shukaku smiles as he answers the young man’s request. 

“You are very bold, kid. Asking such a thing. It is called yokai form, not tanuki or animal. Do tell me, why do you want to see it?” 

For some reason, Lee is now nervous, “I just wanted to know what it looked like. That’s all.” 

“I bet you’re wondering if I would look like a tanuki from your human drawings. I’ll tell you one thing, tanuki’s testicles are not that big. They are normal size for a tanuki,” Shukaku crosses his arms and closes his eyes, “Since you are stuck here for a bit, I guess I can humor you.” 

It looked like Shukaku the human melted away into a two-legged animal with a big fluffy tail having a stripe towards the end of its tail. Two big ears with a point. The pupils look like those of a dog still has his golden color eyes. Paws, instead of feet like Gaara, also like Gaara, has black clawed hands. A muzzle with two fangs poking out when he smiles. No testicles are shown at all. 

“Told you normal tanuki size balls. No one knows why you humans think us tanukis have giant ones that can be used as nets. You, humans, got one thing right. We can use bellies as drums.”

“Thank you for humoring me,” Lee bows. 

Shukaku grins as he turns back into human form. He never saw a polite human either, unless they were bred that way like royalty. Shukaku can tell by looking at Lee that he is not a nobleman. The tanuki takes another sniff of Lee taking in his many scents. He can smell not only Gaara and Matsuri. He also smells the princess from the palace. 

“What is your name? Don’t worry; tanukis can’t use a human’s name against them.” 

“My name is Lee,” he bows again. 

“Lee, does the name Princess Ino ring a bell?” 

Lee froze with his eyes wide, looking down. He starts to shake while hugging himself. He knows hers; he knows her way too well. He has seen a side of her no one else has. A dark evil side and will forever haunt him. She is the reason the last six years were hell to Lee. Seeing his reaction, Shukaku received his answer. 

“I thought so.” 

Gaara is freaking out while he looks for Lee. He has to be in the cave somewhere. The portal was only open for a short time for Matsuri to enter and leave. He opens every room in the cave to look. No Lee insight. Then he remembers the portal was open when he went to change. By then, Lee could have accidentally. 

“This is not good. I have to save him. Get to him before someone else does. Or worse, my father.” 

Not caring about himself, Gaara opens the portal and enters the yokai world to search for Lee. Once on the other side, Gaara removes the bell from the tree. He then tries to pick up Lee’s scent. His nose may not be as strong as other tanukis, but Gaara can get by. If it weren’t too long of a wait, Lee’s scent would still be in the air even if it’s faint. Picking up his scent, he was able to tell Lee has made it to the marketplace. 

Gaara knows that it will be hard to keep Lee’s scent there. It looks like he might need some help, and he knows just the right yokai. He hopes he’s home. Luck was on Gaara’s side since when he knocked, he got a replay. The door opens to a human with red marking down his cheeks, slights for pupils, and of course, fangs. With a yawn, he greets Gaara. 

“Whada want half-pint?” 

Gaara hates working with this yokai, but he needs to find his friend before it’s too late. He fights the urge to roll his eyes and snarl. 

“I need your help tracking someone for me, Kiba. A human got in without permission by accident. I need to find him quickly.”

Kiba stretches his chin with his paw-like hands, “Does he know?” he lowers his voice. 

“As far as I can tell. My father doesn’t know he’s here,” Gaara blinks twice. 

“Take me to where you found his scent,” Kiba sighs. 

It took Lee ten minutes to return to normal and ten more to be able to speak again. By this time, Shukaku has already drunk one full bottle of sake and is starting his second. 

“How do you know,” Lee pauses, unsure if he will be able to say her name, “Princess Ino?” 

Shukaku slid over a cup of sake to Lee, “You look like you could use some. I don’t know her, just what some humans around here say about her. You are the third human I know that acts that way when someone says her name. Those are the humans that used to work in the palace that had the same reaction.”

Lee can understand. Only her father can’t see how cruel she is. Even her lady in waiting is scared of Ino. She is always yelling at the staff, threatening them over everything, and demanding things to go her way. She doesn’t even want her servants to look at her face, only her feet. Lee was able to see her face, it was only once, and that moment will scar him and leave him forever full of shame. 

“She is evil. I bet she could scare off any human. No matter how brave they are,” Lee speaks in a low stoney tone. 

He takes a sip of the sake. He never had any before, and the taste was overwhelming for him. Lee didn’t hate it, but he didn’t like it either. Not to be rude, he will drink it all in small sips. Sadly only one sip was all it needed. For Shukaku being the tricky tanuki, he put a little something in Lee’s drink. Now Lee can only speak the truth until it wears off in 24 hours. Shukaku wants to have some fun with the human. It has been a while since he encountered a newcomer. 

“Let’s have a little chat, Lee,” Shukaku grins, “Why do you have Gaara’s scent on you?” 

Lee looks up at the tanuki. He seems to be unable to look away. It also seems his voice has a mind of its own. Lee doesn’t like that. 

“I got lost in the rain, and he’s letting me stay there until it stops.” 

Gaara has done that a few times over the years. Let some stray human stay in his home until the weather clears up. He usually never talks much to the person or anyone that’s not his siblings or Shukaku. The young tanuki likes to stay away from others. The fact that Gaara’s scent is on Lee means that Gaara was near this human. Since the scent is strong, he was near Lee a lot and recently. That made Shukaku more interested in this human. 

“How long have you been there?” 

Lee has to think for a bit. He can’t lie, but he is also not sure how many days he’s been there. It’s hard to tell when all you see outside is rain. Once again, his voice acts on it’s own. 

“Three days, maybe four. Hard to tell with the rain.”

“How did you end up in the forest in the first place?” 

Lee tires as hard as he does not want to answer that question. No matter what, he can’t help himself. 

“I was running away from the life that Princess Ino forced me into.” 

“Tell me everything about Princess Ino and you,” Shukaku grins. 

“This is where I first pick up his scent,” Gaara is explaining everything to Kiba. 

He sniffs the air, “I do have a strong scent of rain and maple.” 

Gaara’s ears perk up, “That’s his scent,” he speaks excitedly. 

Kiba stares at Gaara in confusion, “Odd scent for a human coming from a cave. Why was he in the cave, anyway?” 

“Rain and forest spirit,” Gaara answered coldly. 

That’s all Kiba needed. He tracks the scent to the marketplace. The scent is faint, but Kiba can still get a small amount of it. Kiba gets on his knees and places his paw hands on the ground. White fur starts to cover his body as a tail begins to grow, and his ears turn into floppy dog ears. Then his knees bend the other way, and his face stretches out. A huge white dog big enough for Gaara to ride is standing sniffing the air than the ground. 

“Get on,” Kiba growls. 

This is why Gaara hates working with him. In this form, all Kiba can do is growl, howl, and bark. 

“Right Kiba.” 

The dog snaps at Gaara. 

“Sorry, I forgot you like to be called Akamaru in this form,” Gaara bows and jumps on Akamaru’s back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kiba is an Okuri Inu yokai. I skipped the yokai world, don't worry, I'll go more into it next chapter.


	5. Pains of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get to learn more about Gaara and Lee, along with the yokai world a bit. Shukaku is still a tricky tanuki bastard.   
> Trigger warning: Mention of rape.

The two yokai race across the marketplace. Akamaru runs as fast as the wind as he tracks Lee's scent. They passed through the marketplace, the training area, farmland and heading towards the forest where all animal yokai like to live. All tanukis and kitsunes are there with their human spouses if they have one. Even though humans say they don't, tankuis and kitsunes get along very well. 

Akamaru stops in front of a house on the edge. Gaara knows this house. He slides off Akamaru's back, and the canine yokai runs off, howling, "My job is done." 

Gaara knows he will have to return home with Lee without Kida's help. Lucky for him, Shukaku is a friend and might help. It's hard to tell what that tanuki will do. Moving closer, Gaara knocks on the door. After waiting a few minutes with no answer, he knocks again harder. Still nothing, so Gaara lets himself in. 

Lee starts, unable to stop even though he wants to, "My father never fully healed from an injury he received when he encountered a kitsune, seven years ago. We both were hungry and had no money since I couldn't go out to fish or hunt as much anymore. Father's health was getting worse, so I did something I never wanted to." 

Lee takes a sip of the sake, not knowing it will make things worse for him. Shukaku smiles, knowing that with each sip, more truth will come out. While enjoying his own sake Shukaku also enjoys Lee's story as he continues. 

"Six years ago Princess Ino was on another shopping trip with Hinata, her lady in waiting. When Princess Ino dropped her fan, knowing how much it was worth, I took it and ran. Unfortunately, I was seen and caught." 

"By a guard?" Shukaku asked. 

Lee only shakes his head, "Princess Ino." 

Shukaku laughs, "A guard would have been better." 

Lee nods in agreement. If it was a guard, he would have been locked up in prison instead. Thinking back, it might have been better if it wasn't for the fact that he would never have been able to see or help his father while in there. Lee continues when Shukaku "asked" him too. 

"She said she will let me have the fan and not go to prison if I agree to be her personal slave. Like an idiot, I took her offer and sold the fan. I bought food and medicine for my father. The next day three guards came and dragged me to the palace. Until I escaped about four days ago."

Shukaku grins that is quite a tale, but he feels there is more. Being a tricky tanuki, he had to find out more. Lee takes another sip, not liking to taste. Each sip tastes differently. Thinking this is something to do with being in the yokai world, sake is different here. 

"Can you explain about being Princess Ino's personal slave?" Shukaku leans forward. 

Lee looks down at his sake, "Like with her servants, I couldn't look at her face. She made me feed her peeled fruit, rub her feet and shoulders, brush her hair without touching her face; I had to hide from her father. She didn't want him to know I was there. I could only leave her room to visit my father once a week. I couldn't say a thing. I had to sleep on the floor with no covers or pillows." 

"That doesn't sound too bad," Shukaku pours himself more sake finishing the bottle. 

"Those are the things she made me do during the day. At night she forced me to," tears form in Lee's eyes, "At night, I was forced to pleasure her," he whispered. 

Shukaku spits out his sake, "You were that type of slave."

"I don't mean sex. That only happened once when she forced herself on me on my eighteenth birthday," Lee wipes the stray tear from his eye, "Her pleasure was my pain." 

Shukaku had enough. He got what he wanted. Now he is going to even things up, "Would you like to know anything about Gaara?" 

Lee wipes away his tears and smiles, "I would like to know more about yokais in general. It seems everything I learned about them was wrong." 

Shukaku laughs, "I will tell you anything you want to know about Gaara. If you want to know more about yokai, walk around the marketplace." 

Lee thinks for a moment before he decides, "How did he become a guardian?" 

Shukaku sighs as he leans back, "That is not a happy tale. I'm not sure if Gaara will be happy if I tell you. Then again, I am a tanuki of my word, sometimes. Gaara was forced to be the guardian between the yokai and human world by his father, a real jackass," Shukaku opens his third bottle of sake. 

"Gaara's mother was a human that his father loved dearly. Sadly it's hard for a female human to give birth to a yokai child. Most times, yokai that are married to humans will never mate with them or do so with safety measures," Shukaku winks like he was hinting at something.

"Unless it's a female yokai and male human. Then it doesn't matter if they have cubs. When a human bears a yokai child, she will have about a 50-50 chance of not dying during birth. I'm sure you know where I'm going with this." 

Lee nods in understanding while he feels bad for Gaara. Lee also lost his parents when he was a baby. Gai adopted Lee when he found Lee in the forest with no shoes or clothes on. He takes a final sip of sake, and Shukaku pours him another cup. Nothing added in the sake this time. 

"His father, Rasa, blames Gaara for his mother's death. He knew what could happen if his human wife had his cub. I told him, his mate told him, Chiyo herself even told him many times," Shukaku growls. 

Shukaku never got along with Rasa. He thinks Shukaku and him are friends. In reality, Shukaku only likes Gaara and his siblings. He just lets Rasa think what he wants. The tanuki doesn't like talking about Gaara's father, but he does finish the story. 

"As punishment for "killing" his mother, Gaara is banned from the yokai world unless he has permission from Rasa. He rarely gets that. He has to guard the in-between, we call it. If a human should enter without permission, Gaara will get in trouble," Shukaku chugs down half the bottle of sake. 

Lee looks down at his own cup. Shukaku can see the sadness in his eyes. Shukaku does think Rasa overacted; then again, Rasa always overacts. Shukaku ears twitch, and he sniffs the air. Looking back at the human, he sees guilt on his face. 

"Don't worry, Rasa doesn't know you're here. He will never come here. Scared of the forest. Not that he will ever admit it," Shukaku laughs. 

That did help Lee feel less guilty. Taking a sip of his sake, Lee noticed it tasted sweeter than the other cup he had.  _ 'Yokai's sake is weird.' _ He thinks. 

"Anything else you would like to know about Gaara?" 

"You told him enough already." 

Both look to see Gaara standing in the corner of the room, arms folded and deep glare aimed at Shukaku. Shukaku was surprised he didn't smell Gaara, only Kiba. He may change his name in his yokai form but not his scent. Finishing the bottle of sake, Shukaku tosses it away with the other two. 

"You're lucky I found him first. You're also stupid for coming here, Gaara. You know what will happen if your father finds out," Shukaku shows Gaara his deep glare. 

Gaara ignores the older tanuki; right now, he only cares about Lee. He sees that he was crying, and based on what he heard, Lee says, Gaara can understand. Now some things make more sense to the young tanuki. Why Lee was running away, how he ended up in the forest, why he was wearing a palace guard uniform? Gaara uncrosses his arms and walks to Lee. 

"Are you alright?" Gaara looks into Lee's eyes. 

"I... I'm fine. How long have you been standing there?" Lee, all of a sudden, found himself feeling embarrassed and shameful. 

Gaara wonders if he should tell Lee the truth that he knows or lie and act like he doesn't. He was about to say something when both tanuki's ears raise up and turn like they hear something. Shukaku growls as Gaara runs outside. Lee stands up, wondering what's going on. Should he be worried, hide somewhere, is everything going to be fine? He starts to panic. 

Gaara enters and shares a look with Shukaku. Gaara points towards the front door with his head and nods. 

"I know what you are thinking, boy. We can get this human out of here without that stupid fox help," Shukaku huffs. 

"He's only here to warn me. My father knows about Lee and me being here. He's not stupid, Shukaku," Gaara growls, warning Shukaku. 

He only huffs again and crosses his arms, "Then we better get you both out of here fast. Your father hates this forest, but he will come here to get him," he said, pointing his claw at Lee. 

Gaara knows what his father would do if he gets Lee, and Gaara will never let anything happen to his human friend. Gaara grabs some leaves from Shukaku's pocket and places one on Lee's head and the other on his own. Gaara closes his eyes, and two female yokais are standing there. Lee can see Gaara now has pure white skin, pale blue lips, dark blue eyes, long silver hair. Wearing a white and silver kimono. Lee has long black hair tied in a bow at the end, with no skin or eyes. Only a skeleton wearing a pink and red kimono. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Lee asked. 

Gaara looks at Shukaku, "We will need an escort." 

Shukaku smiles, "I'm better at transforming than that fox." 

With a snap of his claw and a leaf on his own head, Shukaku is now a male human wearing workers' clothes. Perfect for escorting two lovely female yokais around town. It's a common sight in the yokai world. Lee did see it during his short time in the marketplace. He just didn't pay much attention to it. 

Everyone is ready, and they head to the marketplace. Once there, Gaara will be able to open the way out and leave without any trouble. On their way, a kitsune runs back into the forest while transforming into Shukaku. He's going to buy them as much time as he can. Gaara will thank him later, knowing he will be at the cave to see if everything worked. They crossed many yokai and humans on the pathway. 

Lee wonders why some yokai stay in their human forms in the yokai world. When he noticed that the ones that are doing that are with humans. Maybe their spouse and they stay in human form for them? It seems that all the yokai in their human forms look like regular humans except the eyes. Being half is why Gaara gets a tail, claws, and ears of a tanuki. Lee does think Gaara's ears and tail are cute. They reach the marketplace, and Shukaku stops. The two "ladies" stare at him. 

"Stay close young pup. This will be tricky. Human opens this fan and looks down towards it," Shukaku hands Lee a fan. 

Lee takes the fan and does as Shukaku says. The fan matches the color of his kimono and sparkles in the sunlight. Shukaku hands a fan to Gaara that's the same as Lee's. He opens it but doesn't look at it like Lee. Instead, he uses it to cover the lower half of his face. They continue onwards. In the marketplace, they slowed their walk. If they move too fast, they will draw unwanted attention. To blend in, they stop at a few stalls. Lee watches everything while keeping his head down at his fan. With his eyes, he sees all. 

The trio stops at a stall that seems to have species and herbs. Mostly humans are there with a few yokai. The merchant looks like an ordinary house but with two tails and smoking a pipe. They move to the next one. This one is selling scrolls, some blank, some with writing Lee can't seem to read. Gaara "purchased" a few scrolls; it seemed to be more of a trade. Gaara gave the merchant what looks like a dried burn lizard skin for each scroll. That the female looking human with eight eyes merchant seemed to desperately want. Shukaku stood behind them the whole time they looked at a stall. Looking around to make sure no one is watching or following. They walk past the next few stalls and stop at one selling fabric.

Matsuri is there, and Gaara had to stop Lee from going towards her. She is working right now, and they need to keep blending in. They walk past quickly, leaving Shukaku behind as he drools over some rare sake. Neither one noticed the other wasn't there. 

"You can't mask your scent, Gaara," a booming voice calls out close behind, "You might have been able to if Shukaku or that fox was with you." 

That's when they both noticed their escort was missing. Gaara turns around and pushes Lee behind him. Now that their cover is blown, the transformation disappears as Gaara prepares to defend Lee. Standing more like floating above them is a tall human with pure black eyes and hair. Wearing a sleeveless grey rode and black pants. His four arms are folded across his chest. A snake-like tail swishes behind him as he lands in front of them. 

"Is that your father?" Lee gulps. 

Gaara narrows his eyes as he glares, "No, it seems my father sent one of his human controllers instead. Stay behind me." 

Lee doesn't move like a statue. The controller unfolds his long slender arms that don't match his body. What should be fingers are only bones until he moves them. Then flesh covers them, grey-colored flesh just like his tail that is very plum. Gaara's own tail grows, as does his claws. Even the ones that are supposed to be Gaara's toes grow. Both yokai begin to growl at each other. Others in the marketplace stop what they are doing and prepare themselves for the fight that's about to start. Yokai's are closing stalls, others are getting their human companions out of the way. Some even take bets. Mothers keep their kids out of danger but let them watch if they want. 

The enemy leaps towards Gaara as his claws pierced into the controller's arm. Gaara clubs his attacker in the head with his massive tail. Causing him to crash into the ground, but it didn't stop him. Raising to his feet, the controller's eyes are bright red as he smiles. Showing two sets of fangs. Gaara keeps pushing Lee back out of the way, towards the crowd. If he can get Lee there, then the tricky tanuki can use it to escape. There is more than one way to get to the in-between gate, then the main one. 

The enemy seems to know this plan and rushes past Gaara towards Lee. It seems Gaara is faster as he was able to grab Lee and defend them both with his tail. Letting out a hiss, he attacks with the claws on his feet, hitting the other yokai in the shins. The collector falls on his back. Gets up into a sitting position to look at his blood, running down his legs and dripping off Gaara's back claws. 

Lee sees blood dripping off of Gaara's tail. He can't let him fight this guy on his own, but what can a human with no magic do against a yokai? By the look of it, a rather strong one. Trying to remember what he saw from the kitsune attack. Gai did fight back and was able to scare it off if only Lee knew how. Now is not the time to get lost in the past; he needs to act now. Without thinking about himself, Lee rushes past Gaara towards the controller, still sitting on the ground. With some dirt in his hand, he blows it into his eyes, making the controller unable to see as he rubs his itchy eye. 

It took more than enough time for Gaara to grab Lee with his tail and make a mad dash towards the in-between gate. Trying to trick the controller, Gaara takes a different path through the crowd that is now going back to their own business. Now that the fight is over and bets need to be collected. Gaara doesn't let go of Lee until they reach the other side of the way. Out of breath, Gaara takes the bell out and places it back in the tree branch. 

"What the hell was that!?" Gaara roars, "You could have been killed. Controllers are made to hunt down and kill humans." 

A look of pure guilt took over Lee's face, "I'm sorry. I just didn't want you to fight him on your own." 

Gaara sighs, and his tail returns to normal size, "I appreciate the thought, but next time try to have an escape plan." 

Lee smiles and nods. He stands next to Gaara as the tanuki opens the portal. Lee enters first before Gaara. Once in the cave, Lee turns around and can see through the portal. Gaara's back is towards it, and he seems to be looking at something or someone. Lee sneaks back out and is pushed back in by Gaara being sent flying in the portal. It closes, and Lee helps Gaara onto the still transformed bed. 

Lee can see more than Gaara's tail is bleeding. Blood is soaking through his clothes, running down his arms. Lee carefully yet quickly takes off Gaara's haori and unties the yukata. Lee slides it off Gaara's shoulders. The tanuki was hissing in pain the whole time. Soon the portal opens again as Shukaku enters. He runs to Gaara shoving Lee out of the way. A huge wound is on Gaara's chest and some small ones on his shoulders and upper arms. 

"Do something to stop the bleeding. I will return," Shukaku hissed and went back through the portal and closed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaara's disguise is a Yuki-Onna  
> Lee's disguise is a Hone-Onna.   
> The first merchant is a Nekomata.  
> Second one is a Jorogumo. 
> 
> In this world it is common for yokais to have both a mate and a spouse. A mate is just someone to reproduce with usually another yokai with no romantic feeling. A spouse usually a human is someone have romantic feeling for. That why Rasa had a mate and a wife. In fact Rasa had many mates. He gets bored of them easily.


	6. Little Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaara and Lee bond over tea and food.

Lee is searching all over for something to help stop the bleeding. If only he had his old clothes with him. Lee is not sure how this place works or if he can even open that room. Gaara whimpers and Lee grabs his hand. 

“Don’t worry, Gaara. Everything will be fine. I won’t leave you. I will help you,” Lee coos. 

Lee pets Gaara’s ears. That’s when he sees the blankets on the bed. Maybe he could use those. Grabbing one, Lee uses it to cover up the big wound on Gaara’s chest. The other one was for his shoulders and arms. He presses down on the chest wound as Shukaku, and a human female enters. By now, Lee knows it’s another yokai in their human form. Lee moves out of the way as they come near. 

Right away, the female yokai gets to work, as Shukaku ushers Lee to the side. Best for both to be out of the way. She examines Gaara as she deals with his wounds. 

The pink-haired female placed her hands on Gaara’s chest. When she does, a blue color aura appears around them and spreads onto Gaara’s wound. Her hands hover over Gaara. The blood stops, and his wounds start to shrink. The ones on his arms and shoulders are gone, but the one on his chest remains. It’s smaller, and the bleeding did stop, at least. His tail is healed and blood-free.

The healing yokai stops and turns to face the other two. Sukaku and share a look before she nods and sighs. Then she turns around and gets back to work. Now she’s wrapping bandages around Gaara as some invisible thing is holding him up and still. Once done, the invisible thing gently lowers Gaara back down. 

“Shukaku told me you were being a dumbass. I wouldn’t use such a colorful word. I do agree with what you did was foolish. Is that human really worth almost dying for?” she snarls as she points to Lee. 

“Yes,” Gaara breaths, “I know he would do the same for me,” Gaara faces Lee, and they both lock eyes on each other. 

At that moment, Lee felt something. He knows Gaara is right. Lee did when they fought the human controller. Right now, Lee wants to be close to Gaara. They both had such a hard past, and he knows that together they can overcome it. Lee wants to help his friend. 

“I can’t fully heal the wound on your chest. Your father’s magic is preventing me from doing so,” she sighs, “You will live. Just take it easy until his magic releases it’s held on you. My mentor might be able to help with that. Sadly she’s unavailable at the moment.” 

“Thank you for doing what you can, Sakura,” Gaara, Lee, and Shukaku say at once. 

The three look at each other for a bit. Sakura pays no attention to them as she stands up. Looking over Gaara and then his bloody clothes, she sighs. 

“I’ll have Matsuri make you some new clothes,” Sakura reaches for Gaara’s clothing. 

Before she could touch them, they turned into leaves. Sakura blinks a few times before she returns to a good possession. She looks at Gaara and smiles. 

“It seems I don’t need to,” she winks. “If anything happens, summon me.” 

Sakura picks up the leaves and hands them to Gaara. He takes them back and nods a thank you to her. Her job now done, Sakura heads back into the yokai world thanks to the help of Shukaku. He also heads out not before calling out to Gaara. 

“You’re one lucky pup.” 

Now Lee and Gaara are alone in the cave once again. This time it seems different than before. An awkward silence filled the room. Neither one was able to look at each other for some unknown reason. Placing the leaves Sakura handed him on the bed, Gaara transforms them into his usual clothes. They looked like new, and Gaara puts them on and reenters the bed. 

“It’s late; we should get some sleep,” the injured tanuki mumbled. 

Lee sees the rain still pouring down outside. How can Gaara know how late it is? Lee will never know. Maybe Gaara is just guessing. Lee isn’t tired yet. He can tell that Gaara isn’t either, but he should rest. Lee pulls the covers up to Gaara’s chin. Lee pets Gaara’s ears before he makes a fire. 

Exploring the cave a bit, Lee found some dishes or leaves transformed into dishes; Lee not sure at this point; it’s not important anyway. With a bowl, Lee collects some rainwater. He heats the water and finds some things he knows he can use to make tea. Looking over at Gaara, Lee can tell he’s not sleeping. Gaara is playing with his tail and grumbling to himself. 

Soon Gaara feels something tap his shoulder. He turns his head to see Lee holding out a cup of tea for him. Gaara turns his body and sits up; he stares at the cup and Lee’s big smile. Letting go of his tail, Gaara takes the cup. 

“Thank you,” he whispers. 

Lee just nods and starts to brush Gaara’s tail. Since the tanuki was playing with it, the tail got all messy again. Gaara doesn’t mind. He remembers when Shukaku brushed his tail when he was a small child. 

_ A young tanuki child at the age of seven is running around the forest while laughing. Chasing frogs, butterflies, rabbits, and whatever he felt like trying to catch. When he pounced towards a raccoon, he missed the target and rolled right into a thorn bush. The forest spirit made some a few days ago to see how they would look, and Gaara didn’t know it was there. The child wasn’t hurt.  _

_ The young child was able to stand up and dust himself off. When he tried to take a step out of the bush, he noticed that his tail was stuck. At first, Gaara tried to pull his tail free, but it only hurt him, so he stopped. Looking at his clawed hands, Gaara comes up with an idea. With those claws of his, Gaara freed his tail, but some of the bush was stuck in his tail.  _

_ Rushing home, running on all fours, Gaara runs into the cave and to Shukaku. Since Gaara is so young, Shukaku spends most of the time in the cave with the young pup. Helping him open and close the portal. Teaching how to hunt, fish, and of course, the art of transformation. When the older tanuki sees Gaara’s tail, he sighs and transforms some chairs for them.  _

_ “Come here, pup.”  _

_ Gaara sits in the chair in front of Shukaku. The adult tanuki carefully removes the bits of the bush from Gaara’s tail and starts to brush it. While brushing it, he hums a little tune. The same one he did to help Gaara fall asleep. Said he learned it from Gaara’s mother. She would hum that tune while pregnant in her chair while making things for her coming baby. After he brushed the tail, it poofed out and became super fluffy. Making Shukaku fall over laughing.  _

Gaara snaps out of his memory when he hears Lee humming. It was the same tune Shukaku hummed. Lee must be from the same village as his mother. Taking a sip of his tea Gaara makes a decision. 

“How old are you?” Gaara asked. 

“Hmm?” Lee responds. 

“How old are you?” Gaara repeated. 

“I am in the prime of my youth at the youthful age of 22,” Lee clams proudly with his chest puffed out. 

Gaara smiled behind his cup of tea. Taking another sip, Gaara knows that Lee would be a young man. 

“How old are you, Gaara?” 

The tanuki puts his empty teacup down, and Lee refills it. Gaara picked up the cup once again. 

“Yokai don’t have an age. They are immortal. There are ways to weaken them, but not kill them.” 

Lee sits down next to Gaara on the bed with his own cup of tea. 

“Are you?” 

Gaara glances at Lee before looking down at his large clawed hands holding a small teacup. 

“I don’t know,” Gaara whispers, “Some yokai think I’m not.”

Lee was unable to hear what Gaara said at the end. Not wanting to press anything, Lee changes the subject. 

“You never answered my question. I know what you said. I guess I should ask how long have you been alive?” 

Gaara looks up and faces Lee. 

“Going by human years, I’m 98.” 

Lee spits out his tea. He was looking the tanuki up and down multiple times. Gaara looks like he would be around the same age as Lee, maybe a few years older. Then remember what Matsuri said. She’s worked with humans and yokai for 300 years and looks like she’s 25 the most. 

“How about Shukaku?” Lee had to ask. 

“Don’t know. He keeps changing how long he’s been around. At first, it was 500; then it was 250, last time he claimed to be around for 1000 years,” Gaara shrugs. 

Based on what he knows about the older tanuki, Lee can tell that sneaky yokai loves to play tricks on others. So far, they seem mostly harmless. 

“How was your father able to have both a wife and a mate? Aren’t they the same thing?” Lee asked, taking Gaara’s empty cup to fill it again. 

Gaara stops him from refilling it, “No more, please. To answer your question, no, they are not the same with yokai. Would you like me to explain?” 

Lee was excited he wanted to know more about the yokai world since everything he heard growing up is false for the most part. With a smile, he jumps into the bed next to Gaara. He is laying down over the covers. Gaara leans back and wraps his tail around Lee so he could hug it. He does; Lee wraps his arms around the fluffy tail with glee. 

“With yokai, it is very common for them to have a wife and a mate. In the yokai world, you saw many humans. All those humans you saw are married to a yokai. When a yokai falls in love with either a human or another yokai, they get married. Sometimes they will have kids. That is usually if the couple is a male human and female yokai,” Gaara paused, giving Lee a certain look. 

Lee remembers what Shukaku said about it being the other way around and what happened to Gaara’s mother. To show he understood where Gaara is going and to continue, Lee only nods and nuzzles his tail. With a nod of his own, Gaara continues. 

“Yokai only marry those they love. A mate is just that—someone you have to make kids. There is no love between mates, and some yokai have many mates or change mates every few decades. Once in a while, two yokais will fall in love and get married and are also each other’s mates. That is very rare. So far, my sister and her husband are the only two yokais that are like that, that I know of.” 

Lee nods in understanding until his eyes widen, “You have a sister?” 

“And a brother. Both are from a mate of my father. Each one has a different mother. Both are older than me. My sister is the oldest,” Gaara lays down in the bed, pulling the covers over him once again. 

Lee joins Gaara under the covers. Since one is full of tanuki blood, they will have to share tonight. Once under, Gaara makes his tail grow again. Now Lee can use it as a pillow again if he wants. 

“Does your brother have any wives or mates?” Lee turns to face Gaara. 

Gaara also turns to face Lee, “He did have a mate once. Sadly father didn’t approve of her, and Kankuro had to let her go. Only to find out father wanted her as a mate.” 

“Your father sounds like an ass,” after saying that, Lee covers his mouth with his hand, “I’m sorry.” 

Gaara laughs, making Lee blush and hide under the fluffy tail.

“You are not wrong, my friend. My father is totally an ass,” Gaara says between laughs. 

Lee uncovers himself and laughs a bit as well. 

“Kankuro has called our father worse things while talking with me. Maybe, even more, when he talks with Temari. Even Shikamaru, my sister’s husband, called Rasa an ass a few times. No to his face or course. I remember one-time Shukaku called my father a fucking asshole to his face.” 

Lee burst with laughter along with Gaara. After the laughing fit, the two talk some more until very late into the evening. Now tired, they both settle in to get some sleep. Lee stayed up a bit petting Gaara’s tail. He was busy thinking until he made up his mind about something. 

In the morning, Gaara wakes up to the smell of food cooking. Lee is making some fish and mushrooms. Gaara knows where Lee got the fish, but there are no mushrooms in this cave. Gaara sits by the fire, watching Lee cook. 

“Good morning,” Lee beamed with a huge smile. 

“Good morning. Where did you get mushrooms?” Gaara looks at the food over the fire. 

“The rain stopped for a bit, so I went to gather some food. I had these mushrooms before, so I know they aren’t poisonous,” Lee turns the fish over to cook the other side. 

Gaara looked outside; the rain did lighten up a bit. He hopes it will stop long enough for tomorrow’s event. Since it was clear today, even for a little bit means that the rain spirit will return to his home in the sky world soon. Then Lee can leave. The thought of Lee leaving makes Gaara feel unsure; he doesn’t know why. 

Gaara watches Lee as he remembers everything that happened yesterday. His wound still hurts as he can feel his father’s magic still strongly attached to it. This isn’t the first time his father attacked Gaara like this, and he knows it won’t be the last. Over time the magic will fade unless Gaara returns to the yokai world, then the power will re-grow. Hopefully, Lee won’t get lost in there again. 

Gaara goes to prepare some tea for their breakfast, only to see Lee already on it.  _ “When did he get up?” _ Gaara wonders. He will never admit it, but Gaara was hoping to wake up this morning to Lee hugging his tail again. Gaara likes to tickle Lee’s nose with the tip of his tail. Gaara goes back to his seat in time for the food to be done. 

Lee asked Gaara a bunch of questions about yokai, and it’s world during breakfast. Gaara answered them the best he can. After the meal, Gaara takes another look outside. Everything had returned to normal, and the rock that was once a bed is now a table with two candles. Gaara takes out a large box from his closet and carries it towards the table. 

Lee watches Gaara, his eyes full of the wonder of what the tanuki is doing. Opening the box, Gaara takes out some ink, a brush, a box of matches, and a few scrolls. Opening one of the scrolls, it shows a map on it. By Lee’s guess, it is a map of the yokai world. Gaara places it in front of him in the middle of the table between the two candles. Open another scroll, and it has some unknown writing on it. Gaara is reading it with ease. Gaara knows Lee is watching him before Lee could ask Gaara answers his unspoken question. 

“It is a language only yokai can read,” Gaara nods towards Lee to come closer. 

Lee does come closer to Gaara, standing next to him beside behind. Gaara places the scroll on the left and opens the last scroll. A blank one likes the ones Gaara bought from the yokai world earlier. The tanuki places it in front of him—the ink and brush next to it. With them, Gaara makes some strange symbols on the blank scroll. One in the middle looks like an hourglass, a line through the center with a dot at both ends of the line. On the “corners” are small arrows, each pointing in a different direction—North, south, east, and west.

Gaara places the once blank scroll over the map one. Gaara lights the candles. It took him a few times to get a match to light. With his claw, Gaara cuts his finger, and a few drops of blood are pressed on the scroll, one of each dot, and one drop on each candle flame. Lee takes Gaara’s hand and wraps up the cut finger with a piece he ripped off of his clothes he’s wearing. Gaara just starts at him and slowly blinks. Once done, Gaara looks at his hand for a bit before turning back to the scrolls. Gaara reads the other scrolls out loud, making Lee trying to listen in, trying to hear what Gaara is saying clear. 

Gaara is speaking too fast and in a low tone for Lee to hear clearly. While speaking, the blood fills in the rest of the symbol, and some writing appears in the top part of the hourglass. Now done, Gaara removes the scroll to look at the one with the map on. A red dot appears on the map. Lee is amazed and reaches towards the dot. Gaara stops him by grabbing Lee’s arm. Gaara shakes his head and lets go of the arm. Looking at the map again, the red dot has moved. It’s still moving. 

Gaara hears the little chime again; this time, so does Lee. At first, he was wondering where that sound was coming from and started to look for it, making Gaara smile with a soft little laugh. Lee stops looking when Gaara opens the portal. 

Matsuri pops in; she doesn’t look very cheerful. Her arms are folded across her chest, and her hair is twitching and waving around. Her left foot is tapping on the ground. 

“Why did you summon me? You know I hate that sound,” she hissed. 

“Sorry, Matsuri. I’ll make it up to you. For now, I need your help. I want to take Lee with me. He will need the proper attire,” Gaara speaks more politely than usual. 

Matsuri’s eyes widen. Gaara never let anyone go with him before. Not even Shukaku, the older tanuki, shows up anyway sometimes. Matsuri’s wide eyes narrow as she turns her head to look at Lee. She sighs and walks over to Lee, going right past him and to the table behind the two.

“I’m going to use the same fabric as yours,” Matsuri remarks while getting started. 

Using her hair to help sew and make thread, she quickly makes black priest robes for Lee. It took her only two hours to make it. She had Lee try it on and made some finishing touches. Everything fits. Matsuri takes her to leave; before Gaara called for her, she was on her way to work on another project and wants to finish it before she runs out of daylight. 

Lee looks at the rodes and back at Gaara. He is confused, but Gaara doesn’t say anything. Closes the portal, and Lee just noticed that the ripe before is now mend. Once again, as if he was able to read Lee’s mind, Gaara answers.

“Matsuri did it while she was making the robes. Her hair can move faster than a human can see.” 

Lee looks towards the robes that were just made and picks them up. He looks to Gaara for answers. The only one he got was Gaara telling him. 

“My birthday is tomorrow.” 


	7. A Tanuki's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is Gaara's birthday and on this day Gaara always does the same thing. This birthday is different because Lee is with him and Gaara likes the idea of having Lee so close.

Late in the evening, Lee wakes up while Gaara is still sleeping. As careful as he can, Lee slips out from under the maximum fluffy tail and exits the cave. He returns a couple of hours later. Gaara is still asleep as Lee creeps in and slides back under the tanuki’s huge tail. It’s not long until the sneaky humans fall back asleep with a gleaming smile. The same smile that is still on his face in the morning. 

“Based on the look on your face, you must like my tail. Why?” 

Gaara’s words woke Lee up. Once again, he was hugging Gaara’s tail. Unlike last time Lee was also petting it and playing with the tip. Lee only tightens the hug as he nuzzles the tail. He turns up the smile a bit. 

“How could I not like something so fluffy and cute?” 

Gaara feels the heat on his cheeks.  _ “D….did Lee call me c….cute?”  _ That question repeated in Gaara’s mind all through him making breakfast. Lee did insist on him making it, but Gaara told Lee that it wasn’t his turn. Lee decided to make some tea instead. He would make coffee, but he doesn’t like it and doesn’t know if Gaara does or if there are any beans for coffee. Lee remembers the smell of fresh coffee in the morning. His father loves to start the day with black coffee. Same with some of his students through a few did like to add sugar or milk. 

When Gaara places a plate in front of Lee, he comes back to the cave filled with the smell of cooked fish, rice, and blueberries. Wait a minute, when did they get rice? Can Gaara transform leaves into food? Lee chooses not to question it anymore and digs in. The rice has a buttery, salty taste to it, with no butter or salt on it. The fish is not like the ones Lee caught in the lake outside. The fish is a large tuna. Lee has blueberries but looking at Gaara’s plate; there are strawberries instead. 

Once again, Lee falls back into another memory of his father, like how after his students leave for the day, if it’s the right time of year and the weather is fair, they would go out into the forest to pick all the berries in the area. Gai would share the berries with Lee and his students. During breakfast, Lee enjoys the sweet taste of the berries. Like always, Lee likes to talk during meals and most times. This morning’s topic is birthdays.

“Is this meal some yokai birthday tradition? Where did all this food come from?” Lee asked between the berries he pops in his mouth. 

“You can get all kinds of human food in the yokai world. My sister would bring me some exotic foods from there every morning on my birthday. Then she would stay and visit until noon. Now that she’s with child, my brother dropped off the food and left. He doesn’t like the human world. Clams it’s too loud, even though he is loud himself,” Gaara takes a huge bite out of the tuna. 

Lee noticed while looking at Gaara’s half-eaten fish that there are no bones. Lee shrugs; it must be a yokai thing. 

“Are there any yokai birthday traditions?” Lee finished eating and enjoying what’s left of his tea.

“Yokai’s don’t have birthdays. Since they are immortal, it’s for the best they don’t celebrate it. Since I’m half, I guess my siblings think I should,” Gaara shrugs, “Since we have no idea what humans do for birthdays, my siblings and I just make up our own traditions.” 

“There isn’t a set birthday tradition with humans but giving gifts and cake,” Lee educated Gaara, “Some humans like to have a party, and some just like to lay low and have dinner with a few close friends and family members.” Lee’s smile is beaming once again. 

Gaara doesn’t return the smile; he gathers up the dirty dishes and transforms them back into leaves. Instead of the usual box, Gaara leaves them on the table. He looks outside. The rain has lightened, but it’s still pouring out. A clunking sound draws Gaara’s attention to Lee. In front of Gaara on the table is a box wrapped up in some cloth-like material. Gaara pokes at it, that is cloth from some clothing. Gaara looks Lee up and down. It’s not from the clothes Lee’s wearing. It has to be from the old ones Lee was wearing when he entered the cave. 

Gaara stares at the box and pokes it again. He looks up at Lee, full of confusion. Lee, still smiling, only lets out a big laugh. He slides the box closer to Gaara. The tanuki taps it a few more times. 

“Happy birthday Gaara! It’s a gift,” Lee cheers. 

Gaara picks up the box; he knows what gifts are. No one has ever given him one. His siblings do bring him things, but they are never wrapped, same with Matsuri. Shukaku likes to share a drink with Gaara, but he never gives him anything but advice. Gaara slowly unwraps the box. The box itself is made of sticks and more cloth. Gaara opens the box without breaking it the best he can. With claws, it’s hard, and some of the cloth did rip. 

Inside the box is something Gaara has never seen before made out of bone. It’s small and has some design carved into it. Gaara does think it looks quite lovely but unsure of what it is. 

“It’s a comb for your hair,” Gaara looks into Lee’s eyes as the human continues to speak, “I notice you have a brush for your tail but not the hair on your head. I made you a comb. At first, I was going to use some bark from a tree until I saw the remains of a deer. I think it was from a recent predator kill. I had to clean the bone before I could carve it.” 

Lee isn’t going to tell him that he had some help with the carving. He wasn’t expecting to run into another yokai while out. The human doesn’t know the yokai, but it did know about Gaara claiming to be a friend. Since Lee only saw the yokai in human form, he’s unsure what kind of yokai he was. Lee knew he wasn’t human when his hands turned into sharp claws to help Lee make the comb’s shape.

Gaara was unsure what to say. He never thought of brushing his hair before. Shukaku did try once when he was younger, but since Gaara refused to stay still, the older tanuki gave up. Gaara decides to try the comb out. Slowly he brushes his messy, curly, frizzy hair, full of snarls. It took a while, but Gaara finally got all the snarls out. His hair is still spiky but now less messy. Still a bit frizzy, though. 

“How does it look?” Gaara asked, putting the comb on the table.

Lee had to hide his blush; he was thinking how cute Gaara looks but didn’t want to tell him that.

"You look very handsome.” 

“We should get ready to leave,” Gaara stands up and hurries off, so Lee can’t see his blush. 

Soon Gaara returns wearing black priest robes like the ones Matsuri made for Lee yesterday. Now he knows what Gaara meant by getting ready. Lee rushes off to change as well. Gaara is waiting for him holding two umbrellas. One is held out towards Lee for him to take, which he does. The rain has lightened up, so they can at least see where they are going. 

“Follow me and stay close,” Gaara tells Lee as he opens his umbrella. 

Lee opens his and stays close to Gaara; he’s tempted to hold onto his tail for safety. Holding hands would be better, so Lee quickened his pace to walk besides Gaara and grabbed the tanuki’s clawed hand. Gaara stares at Lee, and the human only smiles in return. Gaara leads Lee while holding hands to a small clearing in the woods hidden by some bushes and a tall willow tree. One that Gaara asked the forest spirited to make. 

Behind the tree is a small rock in the shape of a gourd with a bar above it. Moving closer Lee can see there is writing on it; sadly, he can’t read it. This stone has the same writing as the scroll Gaara used yesterday. Gaara stops in front of the carved rock with Lee still at his side. Gaara places his free hand on top of the stone. 

“This is my mother’s grave. It reads, “Beloved sister, wife, and mother, Karura.” 

Lee looks at the grave. Now he knows Gaara’s mother’s name. Sadly it doesn’t ring any bells. He would be surprised if it did since she died 98 years ago. If he knew the village’s name she’s from, then maybe Lee can see if he can get more info on her for Gaara.

“She’s not buried here. When a human dies in the yokai world, they have no afterlife. They fade away from body and soul. No one knows where they go,” Gaara kneels in front of the grave. 

Lee decides to do what Gaara does. He doesn’t want to bother the birthday boy by asking a ton of questions. Kneeling beside him, making sure his tail was not in the way. Gaara’s tail is wrapped around his legs; Gaara did that so Lee can be next to him. Gaara is holding a box; Lee doesn’t remember seeing Gaara holding a box on the way here. 

Gaara’s hands is a colored box of blue, silver, and white. Lee can tell that it’s painted. He’s not sure what the box is made of, but he does remember seeing somethings in the palace made with the same material. He does know that the lock is made out of gold. 

Gaara speaks in a language that Lee doesn’t understand. Lee was about to say something when Gaara’s ears twitched, and there was some rustling noise behind them. Gaara doesn’t move; he puts the box back in his pocket. Lee, on the other hand, stands up and turns around his hand on his knife. 

“Hello, Shukaku. Glad you could join us today,” Gaara says, staring at the grave. 

“Guess again, little bro.” 

Gaara’s eyes widen from shock as he slowly raises to his feet, “Kankuro, what are you doing here?” Gaara asked, turning around to face his older brother. 

Lee sees another yokai; this time, he isn’t in his human form. He looks like a human shadow, but with yellow orbs for eyes and odd purple markings on what seems to be his face. When he talks, nothing moves, but Lee can see an outline of a smile and bright white teeth when the smile opens. When he moves, he looks like a puppet, with the moving parts turning into a lighter shade of grey until they fade away, not returning until the yokai stops moving, which Lee finds creepy. 

Kankuro shuffles over towards Gaara. Each movement makes Lee want to back away from the shadow thing. Kankuro wraps an arm around Gaara’s shoulders and pulls him close. 

“It seems your human friend here finds my real from disturbing,” he laughs, “You’re a lucky kid. No human has ever seen me before.” 

Gaara takes Kanuro’s arm off him and gives Lee a black shell with a hole on the left side. Lee takes the shell in confusion, starting at the shell Lee gets it. He holds it up to his eye, and when he looks at Kankuro, he looks like a normal human, only naked. Lee makes sure not to look down. Good thing Gaara looks the same through the shell.

"Shukaku gave me the box,” Gaara broke the awkward silence. 

“Cool. Did you open it yet?” Kankuro walks towards the grave. 

Gaara walks next to him with Lee on the other side of Gaara. He is taking out the box once again as he sits on his knees. The other two join him. 

“I was about to when you came. Did it belong to my mother?” there is a nervous yet hopeful tune in Gaara’s voice. 

Kankuro laughs, “She painted the box herself. Keep it close to her. That box or whatever is inside was very important to her.”

Gaara puts the box away; he continues to pays his respects to his mother in prayer. Kankuro and Lee join him. All three leave the area; everyone is quiet as they walk back to the cave. Gaara will admit it was nice that his brother joined. Temari did a few times, she never brought Shikamaru with her, even after they got married. Thinking about that makes Gaara wonder if she would bring her child with her next year if she comes. 

Kankuro left as soon as they returned. While Lee was making dinner, Gaara sat at the table, staring at his mother’s box and wondering if he should even open it. Part of him wants to since he knows very little about her. Lee noticed Gaara was playing with his tail again. By now, he knows what that means; his friend needs him. The pork that was brought over this morning will take some time to cook anyway. Lee will keep his eye on the rice and other food cooking. 

“What are your plans for the box?” 

Lee’s voice brought Gaara’s head up as he let go of his tail. The birthday tanuki boy taps the box a few times with his claw. 

“To be honest, I’m not sure. I want to see what’s inside, but I’m not sure if I should,” he whispers with a low sigh. 

“Don’t you want to know what your mother kept inside?” Lee asked calmly.

“You heard my brother. Whatever is inside was important to her. There is a reason she keeps whatever it is in this box,” Gaara glares at the box like it’s about to attack. 

“Think of it this way. Knowing what’s in the box can help you find out more about your mother. Knowing what’s important to her can tell you a lot about her. I have a feeling you don’t know much about your mother,” Lee coos as he places his hand on Gaara’s shoulder. 

“I know nothing about her, but what I was told by my sibling and a few things from Shukaku,” Gaara still whispering. 

“If you want, I can leave,” Lee stands up.

Gaara grabs Lee’s arm causing the human to stop mid stand and to sit back down. 

Releasing his arm, Gaara returns his hand on the box. He uses his claw to unlock it and opens it slowly. Inside is a leather book and a pen. There is a bookmark in the book towards the end of the book. Only a few pages left; if she’s reading this book, she’s almost done and never got to know how it ends. That thought saddened Gaara as he opened the book. Looking at the first page, it’s handwritten. Every page is indeed handwritten. In between the last page and the back cover is a photo. 

It shows two humans, a male, and a female, posing. The female is sitting on a chair with her hands folded on her knees, while the male is standing next to her with a hand on her shoulder. On the bottom in black ink are words, “My brother Yashamaru, age 16. Me, age 20.” 

Tears form in Gaara’s eyes. He has never seen a picture of his mother before. He never knew she had a brother. Holding back his tears, he looks at the book; the handwriting is the same as the picture.

“My mother wrote in this book,” Gaara whispers in a raspy voice. 

Glancing at the words, Gaara and Lee both guess it was a diary. Turning a few pages, there are also some drawings she did. Gaara slams the book shut and puts it back in the box. Then he hands the box to Lee. 

“Take this with you and go into the room. Someone wants to pass through,” Gaara states as he stands and opens the way for Lee. 

The human holds on to the box tightly and dashes into the room, and waits until he’s able to return. Wiping the few fallen tears, Gaara opens the portal, and a familiar yokai enters the room. He looks down at Gaara with his big dark eyes with yellow pupils. His eyes are narrow, and his fangs are showing. This yokai is mad, and his anger is aimed at Gaara. The young tanuki simply looks up. 

“Hello, father. What brings you here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kankuro is a kage yokai.


End file.
